wowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World of Warcraft: Whispers of the Forgotten One
World of Warcraft: Whispers of the Forgotten One is the seventh expansion of the World of Warcraft. The majority of the expansion content takes place in Borienas after it arose from depths of the ocean. It is the home of ancient Forgotten one, known as N'Zoth who plans to bring the world to an end. Lore Major Expansion Updates Prominent figures Among the many figures confirmed to have major roles in the story of Whispers of the Forgotten One: *N'Zoth is the main antagonist of the expansion. His return to the world will cause the hidden continent to rise from the surface and plan to unleash a portal to reach to many Old Gods. He will play a major role in questing and end-game content, and is expected to be the final boss of the expansion (in a later patch). *Therazane the Stonemother will be seen in this expansion when Borienas arose to the surface. She reforms her kingdom in Uldaran and aids players in defeating N'Zoth. *Neptulon will be seen in the underwater city of Nazjatar, bordering near Duneland Steppes, where he is held prisoner by Ozumat. *Ozumat has Neptulon as a prisoner in Nazjatar and is expected to be one of the final bosses in the expansion. *Brigitte Abbendis survived her encounter when she was healed by Bishop Street and will join the Alliance, along with her remaining forces in New Hearthglen. She will play a major role where she leads the Alliance to Borienas to confront N'Zoth. *Abbot Landgren fled from Northrend and becomes one the secondary leaders of the Twilight's Hammer Cult. Borienas When Alliance or Horde players reach level 95, they will discover the new continent of Borienas, which was risen after the Cataclysm. New Zones Neutral Starting Zone *A mobile starting zone for the new Half-orc player race. **The Northern Isle - New Ghost starting zone. Level 1-10. **Snowlu Isle - Level 10-20 zone. **Vrykonan - Level 20-30 zone. Alliance Starting zone Horde Starting zone Level 100-105 zones *5 new level-up zone (will be even larger then ever). **Bandaboon Jungle - southern and beginning zone. Level 100-101 **Duneland Steppes - western zone. Level 101-102 **Tartica Mountains - northern zone. Level 102-103 **Kendall Forest - eastern zone. Level 103-104 **Uldaran - central zone. Level 104-105 Other zones In the Whispers of the Forgotten One, there will be a few zones that will only be mentioned throughout the expansion. Playable Races Ghost The expansion will introduce a new playable Ghost race that will be available to both factions. Khayal The expansion will introduce a new playable Khayal race that will be available to the Horde. Leprechaun The expansion will introduce a new playable Leprechaun race that will be available to the Alliance. Strongheart halfling The expansion will introduce a new playable Strongheart halfling race that will be available to the Alliance. Wild halfling The expansion will introduce a new playable Wild halfling race that will be available to the Horde. Northrend Northrend will experience several changes when Borienas arose from the heart of the ocean. There will be major battle grounds that happen between Wrath of the Lich King and Whispers of the Forgotten One. The only lands that will experience several changes: Borean Tundra, Dragonblight, Grizzly Hills, Howling Fjord, Storm Peaks, and Zul'Drak. Borean Tundra *Abandoned Reach - will have a small pirate port and a large town where the pirates will plan to launch their invasion. *Bloodspore Plains - will become a war zone between the Horde and the Magnataurs. *Coast of Echoes - will become a war zone between the Tuskarr and the pirates. *Coldrock Quarry - will become a battle ground between the living Tuskarr and the Deep gnomes. *Echo Cove - will be taken by pirates. *Farshire - will be taken by the Alliance. *Farshire Lighthouse - will be swarming with undead wraiths. *Farshire Mine - will become a battle ground between the undead Ghouls and the Alliance. *Festering Pools - will become a battle ground between the neutral Taunka and the undead Scourge. *Fizzcrank Pumping Station - will be taken by the Gnomes. *Geyser Fields - will become a huge battle zone between the Mechagnomes and the Deep gnomes. *Mightstone Quarry - will become a battle ground between the Alliance and the undead nerubians. *Nasam's Talon - will be taken by pirates. *Ruins of Eldra'nath - will retaken by Night elves. *Steeljaw's Caravan - will become a battle ground between the Horde and the Alliance. Dragonblight *7th Legion Front - will become a large camp with new soldier recruits. *Agmar's Hammer - will be perfectly remodeled. *Azure Dragonshrine - will be populated with Drakonid. *Carrion Fields - will become major battle ground between the Alliance and Undead Scourge. *Coldwind Heights - will become a war zone between the Coldwind harpies and the elementals. *Crusader's Landing - will be taken by pirates. *Dawn's Reach - will be taken by Wolvar. *Dragon Wastes - will become a battle ground between the Drakonid Protectors and the undead Scourge. *Drak'Mar Lake - will be swarming with Naga. *Forgotten Shore - will become a battle ground between the Alliance Ghosts and the Scourge. *Galakrond's Rest - will be burnt when the Drakonid engage the Flesh giants in battle. *Glittering Strand - will be populated with Naga. *Icemist Village - will become a major battle ground between the Taunka and the Cult of the Damned. *Jintha'kalar - will be rebuilt and taken by the Argent Crusade. *Lothalor Woodlands - will become battle zone between the Ancients and the Blue Dragonflight. *Mirror of Dawn - will become a major battle ground between the Drakonid and the Scourge. *Moonrest Gardens - will become battle ground between the Highborne and the blue dragonflight. *New Hearthglen - will become an Alliance zone while all the Scarlet crusaders surrender and join the Alliance. *Nozzlerust Post - will become a Horde post. *Onslaught Base Camp - will be known as the Argent Base Camp when all the Scarlet Crusaders in the area join the Argent Crusade and the place will be remodeled. *Ruby Dragonshrine - will become a battle ground between the Drakonid and the Scourge. *Scarlet Point - will become a battle zone between the Argent Crusade and the Scourge. *Scarlet Tower - will be known as the Argent Tower. *Thorson's Post - will be full of Alliance recruits to battle the undead Scourge. *Wintergarde Crypt - will be sealed when Cavalier Durkon planted a powerful bomb which would destroy the undead in the underground crypt. *Wintergarde Mausoleum - will be rebuilt by the Alliance. *Wintergarde Mine - will be populated with Snobolds. Grizzly Hills *Ashwood Post - will be taken by the Barkskin Furbolgs. *Blackriver Logging Camp - will become a battle ground between the Orcs and the Barkskin Furbolgs. *Bloodmoon Isle - will become an Alliance zone after Arugal's worgen were freed and joined the Alliance. *Camp Oneqwah - will become a war zone between the Taunka and the Frostpaw furbolgs. *Drak'atal Passage - will become a battle ground between the Ice trolls and the Scourge. *Drakil'jin Ruins - will become a war zone between the Iron dwarves and Deep gnomes. *Dun Argol - will become a battle ground between the Iron dwarves and the Deep gnomes. *Eastwind Shore - will be taken by pirates. *Evergreen Trading Post - will be taken by Redfang furbolgs. *Forest's Edge Post - will become a battle ground between the Taunka and the Silverbrook Worgens. *Forgotten Overlook - will become a battle ground between the Frostpaw furbolgs and Ice trolls. *Grizzlemaw - will become a battle ground between the Barkskin furbolgs and the Redfang furbolgs. *Heart's Blood Shrine - will be taken by by Frostpaw furbolgs. *Hollowstone Mine - will become a battle ground between the Alliance and Horde. *Silverbrook - will be remodeled after the people of Silverbrook joined the Alliance and battle the Orcs from the Horde. *Silverbrook Hills - will become a battle ground between Silverbrook worgen and Orcs. *Solstice Village - will become a war zone between the Worgen and the Redfang furbolgs. *Voldrune - will become a war zone between the Northfall Vrykul and the Dragonflayer Vrykul. Howling Fjord *Ancient Lift - will be taken by a peaceful tribe of Wolvars. *Baelgun's Excavation Site - will become a war zone between the Iron Dwarves and the Deep gnomes. *Cauldros Isle - will become a major battle ground between the Wolvars and the Deep gnomes. *Chillmere Coast - will be taken by the Cult of the Damned, forcing Murlocs into slavery. *Derelict Strand - will become a battle ground between the Alliance and Horde. *Ember Clutch - will become a war zone between Northfall clan and the Dragonflayer clan. *Ember Spear Tower - will be taken by the Northfall Vrykul of the Alliance. *Fort Wildervar - will heavenly be remodeled and built by the Alliance. *Garvan's Reef - will be taken by Murlocs. *Halgrind - will become a major battle ground between the Forsaken and the Northfall Vrykuls. *Isle of Spears - will become a battle ground between the Wolvar and the Deep gnomes. *Ivald's Ruin - will become a battle ground between the Explorer's League and the Iron dwarves. *Lake Cauldros - will be swarming with Murlocs. *North Spear Tower - will become an Alliance zone. *Shield Hill - will become a battle zone between the pirates and the undead Ghouls. *Sorlof's Strand - will be taken by Deep gnomes. *Steel Gate - will become battle ground between the Dwarves and the Deep gnomes. *Valgarde - will be heavenly redone and protected. *Vibrant Glade - will become a battle ground between the Frost nymphs and the Winterskorn Vrykul. *Whisper Gulch - will become a battle ground between the Deep gnomes and the Dwarves that broke away from their insanity. *Wyrmskull Village - will become a war zone between the Northfall clan and the Dragonflayer clan. Storm Peaks *Brann's Base-Camp - will become Brann's Base-Fort. *Dun Niffelem - will become a war zone between the Frost giants and the Fire giants. *Foot Steppes - will become a major battle ground between the Explorer's League and the Deep gnomes. *Garm's Bane - will become a war zone between the Magnataurs and the Snobolds. *Narvir's Cradle - will become a major battle ground between the Earthen and the Iron dwarves. *Nidavelir - will become an Alliance zone after the Iron dwarves were transformed into ordinary Dwarves. *Plain of Echoes - will become a major battle ground between the Earthen and the Iron dwarves. *Snowblind Hills - will become a major battle ground between the Gnolls and Snobolds. Zul'Drak *Altar of Har'koa - will belong to the Argent Crusade. *Altar of Rhunok - will belong to the Argent Crusade. *Altar of Sseratus - will become a major battle ground between the Argent Crusade and the Ice trolls. *Dead Fields - will become a major battle ground between the Argent Crusade and the Scourge. *Drak'Sotra - will become a battle ground between the Ice trolls and the Scourge. *Drak'Sotra Fields - will become a battle ground between the Ice trolls and the Scourge. *Kolramas - will become a major battle ground between the Argent Crusade and the Scourge. *Rageclaw Den - will become a war zone between the Wolvar and the Scourge. *Reliquary of Agony - will become a battle zone between the Argent Crusade and the Cult of the Damned. *Reliquary of Pain - will be part of a battle zone between the Cult of the Damned and the Argent Crusade. New Races *Azothas *Dao *Deep gnomes *Efreeti *Forest gnomes *Formians *Ghostwise halflings *Gorgons *Gynosphinxs *Ice gnomes *Korreds *Lamias *Lightfoot halflings *Marid *Oreads *Polar halflings *Rock gnomes *Sapphire dragons *Snow goblins *Tallfellow halflings *Vanara *Wemics Category:Expansions